Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey
by Le Dragoon
Summary: Sequel to Alternate Universe. 18 and Goku's child is growing up and she has a long road ahead of her. As the years go by the challenges in her life will become more difficult but her master, Gohan, will be there to guide her.
1. Long Time No See

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
~~~~~~This is a sequel to Alternate Universe so if you didn't read that one first you're probably going to be very confused. . .I guess you don't HAVE to but. . . Yeah you'll be confused~~~~~~  
  
". . .I think I'm going to name her Marron."  
  
That was four years ago. The half saiyan, half human girl was raised by her mother, Android 18. Her father had left to fight in a war before she was born and he had yet to return. She was very intelligent, her mother decided to teach her all she could before she was old enough to start school. The little girl was very sweet and friendly and it was very seldom that she lost her temper but her mother learned to stay clear when she did.  
  
"Ma ma! Catch me!" The little girl ran towards her mother and jumped into her arms.  
  
"Whoa!" 18 took a couple steps back and laughed a bit, "You're going to be stronger then me soon."  
  
"No! You're strong ma ma!"  
  
"Well I want you to become stronger then me one of these days. Now let's get back inside, it's getting dark."  
  
"Ok!"  
  
"It would be good if she became stronger then you but better if she became stronger then everyone else."  
  
18 froze at the sound of the voice. ~It can't be~ ". . .Gohan?"  
  
". . ."  
  
She turned around and faced him. ". . .It is you."  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
18 set Marron down and stooped down into her fighting stance. "I don't know why you've come here but-"  
  
"Relax android. I didn't come here to fight."  
  
18 straightened out and brushed some hair off of her shoulder. "I haven't seen you in years Gohan. Not since you found out that I was pregnant with Goku's child. . .And before that it had been a long time since you had shown your face around here. . .You can't blame me for being nervous."  
  
"I suppose not." He crossed his arms and glared down at Marron. "What a waste of a perfectly good saiyan." He looked back at 18, his gruff expression remaining in place.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She could have become a great warrior but seeing how she's being raised by an android mother. . ."  
  
"Humph." 18 put her hands on her hips and gave him a smug expression. "My daughter will become a great warrior."  
  
"Oh really? Who's going to train her? You?"  
  
"Yes, until her father returns."  
  
"She'll grow up to be a low class fighter. . .Your love for her will get in the way."  
  
". . .Then I'll find someone else to train her."  
  
"You need someone who won't go easy on her because of their emotions towards her."  
  
". . .Are you offering?"  
  
"I'm just saying, she'll be a lot better off if I were to train her. I can make her reach her full potential."  
  
18 looked down at Marron who was following a beetle. ". . ."  
  
"You know it's the best thing for her."  
  
". . .I know." She looked back at him and sighed. "Alright Gohan. . .But can you at least wait until tomorrow?"  
  
"Very well." He flew up into the air and was soon out of sight.  
  
"Come on Marron, time for bed."  
  
"Aww!" She scuttled up to her mother and grabbed onto her hand. "Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes." She walked with the little girl into the house. "You have a big day ahead of you."  
  
"I do?"  
  
"Yes." They walked upstairs to Marron's room. 18 helped Marron change into her nightgown and then the little girl hopped into bed. She picked up a book that was lying on her bed and she handed it to 18. "Read!"  
  
"Oh honey, I don't feel like reading-" 18 looked at the book, "-The human psyche." ~Geez, when did I buy THAT?~  
  
"Tell me about daddy again!"  
  
18 sighed and pulled the blanket over Marron's body, "Your father is very strong and yet kind. You have his energy and appetite, that's for sure."  
  
"But I got your eyes and hair! Right ma ma!?" She twisted her little fingers around a lock of shoulder length, blonde hair.  
  
"Yes that's right."  
  
"When will daddy come home?"  
  
". . ." 18 forced a smile and kissed Marron's forehead, "Soon little one. . .Soon." She walked towards the door and flicked the light switch, causing the room to turn black. "Goodnight."  
  
"Night!"  
  
18 shut the door then walked to the stairs and sat down on the first step. "I hope I'm doing the right thing."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	2. I Am Your Master

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Now remember, be good for Gohan and do as he says."  
  
"Yes ma ma."  
  
18 set her daughter down and walked over to Gohan. "Please keep her in one piece."  
  
"We're not going to do anything serious today. But you should probably go now. I don't want you to interfere."  
  
Meanwhile, Marron started running around in circles trying to catch her own tail.  
  
18 smiled, "Marron, honey, I'm going to go now. Mind your manners."  
  
"Kay!" Marron shouted as she continued to chase her tail.  
  
18 looked at her daughter for a moment longer then flew away.  
  
Gohan watched Marron with a look of disgust on his face. He walked towards her and as she ran past him, he quickly put his hand out and grabbed her tail.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
He lifted her up off the ground.  
  
"Let go! You're hurting me!!!"  
  
"Good." Gohan slowly tightened his grip on her tail.  
  
Marron screamed and tears began to form in her eyes. "Stop! It hurts!"  
  
"The tail is a saiyan's only weakness. I'm not going to stop until your tail is no longer a source of pain."  
  
Marron continued to sob. "Please mister."  
  
Gohan growled and tightened his grip further. "You miserable brat! Stop your crying!"  
  
Marron clenched her fists and shrieked.  
  
~Come on kid, I know you can do it~ "You're just as weak as your parents."  
  
"My. . .They're not weak!"  
  
"Yes they are. Your father especially. He's a weak, pathetic, poor excuse for a saiyan."  
  
Marron's tears ceased as a small gust started blowing around her then burst into a large yellow aura that surrounded her body. "My daddy's not weak!!!"  
  
~Good job, I knew you had it in you~ Gohan let go of her tail.  
  
Marron fell to the ground, landing flat on her head. She tilted backwards and laid on her back, taking deep breaths. The aura disappeared soon after.  
  
Gohan kneeled down beside her and nudged her arm, "Sit up."  
  
Marron quickly moved away from him and got to her feet. "Why did you do that?!?!"  
  
Gohan smirked, "If you think that was bad just wait till we begin training." He reached forward and grabbed her wrist. "Now we have a few things to set straight before I let you go."  
  
"Don't touch me!!!" Marron tried to pull out of his grip but to no avail.  
  
"Look here you little brat!!! You will do as I say!"  
  
~Mommy told me to listen to him but I don't want to, he hurts me. I just want to go home. I don't understand this~  
  
"From now on I am your master. You will do as I say when I say to do it. I'll not tolerate disobedience." He looked around then pointed behind her. "You see that mountain?"  
  
Marron just stared at him with pure hatred.  
  
Gohan tightened his grip on her wrist, "Look!"  
  
Marron winced then slowly turned her head to look in the direction that he was pointing.  
  
"Meet me there at dawn. If you aren't there, I know where you live. I'll come to your house and believe me, if have to do that you won't like it."  
  
Marron felt the grip on her wrist disappear. She looked forward where Gohan used to be. ~He's gone~ Marron rubbed her wrist and looked around. "I think home's that way. . ." She started walking. ~That man was mean. Why did mommy hafta leave me with him~ Tears started running down her face once more. ~He hurt me. . .and he wouldn't stop~ She started walking faster then broke out into a run. ~I want my mommy! I want to go home~  
  
*****  
  
18 turned off the TV, picked up a picture from the table beside the couch and looked at it. "Oh, Goku. . .If only you were here. . .I wouldn't have to leave our daughter with him."  
  
"Mommy!" Marron burst through the front door and ran towards 18. She jumped into her arms and began to sob. "Oh mommy he was so mean!"  
  
18 hugged her tightly, not saying a word.  
  
"He hurt me and, and he said if I don't meet him tomorrow he'll come to my house and get me!!!"  
  
"I'm so sorry. . ." She wiped Marron's tears away. "But you have to be strong for me. It'll get better, I promise."  
  
Marron sniffled and nodded sadly.  
  
"When did he say he wanted to meet you?"  
  
"Dawn. . .what's that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'll wake you up." 18 looked at her watch and sighed. "How about I go make you dinner?"  
  
Marron instantly perked up, "Ok!"  
  
18 set her down and walked towards the kitchen, "Why don't you go upstairs and wash up."  
  
"Ok ma ma!" Marron quickly ran upstairs.  
  
~I know you can get through this Marron. . .~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	3. The Real Training Begins

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Mommy, please don't make me go."  
  
18 kissed Marron on her forehead and stood up. "One of these days you'll look forward to your training. Fighting is in your blood."  
  
"But mommy, he's a bad man."  
  
~I know he is~ 18 sighed and started floating upward. "Good luck honey, I'll see you later." She waved and flew off.  
  
"Wait! Don't leave, me here!" Marron sat down and her eyes began to water as she watched her mother disappear into the sky. "Why is she making me stay with that man?" She began to sob quietly.  
  
"Stop your crying."  
  
Marron looked up. ". . ."  
  
"Get up."  
  
She got up slowly and avoided eye contact with him.  
  
"We're going to be spending a lot more time together from now on. In case you didn't catch it earlier, my name's Gohan. Yours is Marron right?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What's the matter? Are you def?"  
  
"No. . ."  
  
"Then why didn't you answer me."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Are you stupid?"  
  
Marron looked at him with hatred. "No!"  
  
"Then why don't you answer me? Are you too young to understand what I'm saying? I figured your pathetic mother would have tried to give you an education."  
  
Marron clenched her fists. "My mommy has taught me a lot! Don't call her pathetic!"  
  
Gohan smirked. "So how old are you? Five? Six?"  
  
"Four."  
  
"Only four. . .Oh well." He looked around then looked back down at her. "Wait here for a second." he told her right before he flew away. A couple minutes later he came back and landed in front of her. "Ok. I want you to run up this mountain as fast as you can. I'll be doing it too so we'll meet at the other side. Got it?"  
  
Marron nodded slowly.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing." He pointed behind her, "You might want to hurry."  
  
Marron looked back and her eyes widened at the sight of a fifty, foot dinosaur running towards them. She turned back around and noticed that Gohan was already halfway up the mountain. She quickly started running. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!! Wait for me!!!!"  
  
"Better start running faster!" Gohan smirked and increased his speed so that he reached the top of the mountain and ran to the bottom within seconds.  
  
"No fair!!!" She ran as fast as she possibly could, tears streaming from her eyes and flying off her face. "Aaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" She reached the top and started running down, her speed increasing so rapidly that she couldn't keep up with herself. She tripped on her foot halfway down and was thrown into the air because of her speed. "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and he quickly put his arms out and caught her. "Oof!" He fell back and hit the ground hard.  
  
Marron began crying even harder.  
  
~This is going to be harder then I thought~ He grabbed her by the back of her shirt and set her down on the ground. "Quit your whining." He got up and put his hand on top of her head then put his middle and index finger up to his forehead.  
  
Marron gasped as the dinosaur came within a few feet of them. It lowered its head with an open jaw. Marron and Gohan suddenly flickered from sight.  
  
Marron opened her eyes slowly and looked around. They were on a white platform. There was a building and some trees as well. "Where are we?"  
  
"Kami's lookout." Gohan crossed his arms and walked towards the building. "Hurry up brat."  
  
Marron followed him reluctantly. "How did we get here?"  
  
"Instant transmission. I'll teach it to you later."  
  
". . .Why are we here?"  
  
"You sure as hell ask a lot of questions. . .You'll find out in a minute." After a few minutes they stopped in front of a door. "I hope you're ready for this." He opened the door and they walked inside.  
  
Marron's eyes widened. "What is this place?"  
  
"It's a magical room. We can spend a year in here and only a day would pass on earth."  
  
"Wow. . ."  
  
He walked a little ways and stopped. "Come here."  
  
Marron approached him, exiting the small room and approaching a large endless white area. Gohan walked onto the platform and she followed but as soon as she stepped onto the white platform an invisible force pulled her down and slammed her down onto the surface. "Ah!"  
  
"The gravity here is a lot heavier then on earth. Once you get used to it we can begin our training."  
  
Marron struggled to push herself up. "I. . .I don't. . .want to do this."  
  
"Too bad, we're going to be here for a year whether you like it or not."  
  
Her arms turned to jelly and her face smashed back into the ground. "You never. . .said we were. . .I didn't get to tell my mom bye."  
  
"She'll get over it. Besides, only a day will pass for her. Oh and one more thing. Don't go out too far or else you might get lost forever." He walked back into the one room that stood in the middle of the endless nothingness. "I'm going to take a nap. Have fun."  
  
"Wait!" She put her palms on the ground and attempted to push herself up but hit the ground again within seconds. "Don't. . .leave me here." She began to sob. ~I want my mommy. Please make this bad man go away. I don't want to do this anymore~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	4. Time To Go Home

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"Come on brat, time for lunch."  
  
Marron turned around and walked towards the building. She sat down on the floor, picked up a bowl and began to eat.  
  
"Still not talking to me?"  
  
Marron continued to eat hastily, not looking at him.  
  
"Come on! It was too long and it was getting in your way."  
  
"It was not!" Marron put down her bowl and grabbed on to her shoulder length hair.  
  
"Yes it was. It was touching the ground."  
  
"You could have at least asked me before you just burned it off. It's all uneven now and I have split ends."  
  
"Oh don't be so whiny. Your mom can fix it when we go back."  
  
Marron got up and walked back out into the training area. "How much longer are we going to be in here?"  
  
"Three days." Gohan walked up behind her and looked around at the nothingness.  
  
~Three days. . .I can't take another minute of this~  
  
Almost a year had passed since Gohan brought Marron to this place. She learned many techniques and had reached the level of super saiyan two, after only three months. Gohan was quite pleased with himself for getting so far in her training in such a short amount of time. Marron, however, just wanted to go home. She was only being obedient because she feared him. Especially after she nearly escaped once. Gohan caught her and fought her, nearly killing Marron in the process. She spent two weeks in a comma but thanks to her saiyan blood, she was stronger once she had recovered.  
  
Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what. Since you've been so good lately we'll leave now."  
  
Marron perked up. "Really?!"  
  
"Yes. Now come on, let's go before I change my mind."  
  
Marron ran back inside and waited beside the door. "Hurry, hurry!"  
  
Gohan walked up to her and opened the door.  
  
Marron ran out and smiled as she took in a deep breath of the fresh morning air.  
  
Gohan walked around to her front and looked down at her. "Rest for a few days. I'll see you soon." He turned around and flew off.  
  
Marron sighed. "I'm still going to have to see him? When is this going to end?" She ran forward a few steps then jumped into the air and flew away.  
  
*****  
  
"Mom!"  
  
18 looked towards the front door and her eyes widened. "Marron!" She ran up to Marron and wrapped her arms around her. "Marron where on earth have you b-" She leaned back and looked at her daughter in shock. She was at least an inch taller, her hair was much shorter and singed at the bottom, she was wearing broken saiyan armor and she was filthy.  
  
Marron began to sob as she told her mother what happened.  
  
"Damn him. I can't believe he did that without asking me first. . ." ~Actually I can believe it but he still should have asked~ 18 wiped Marron's tears away. "Come on. Let's get you in a nice hot bath and I'll make dinner. You can tell me more about what happened later."  
  
Marron nodded and followed her upstairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Marron I'm so proud of you. You've gotten really strong."  
  
After a bath and dinner, 18 decided to cut Marron's hair so that it was even.  
  
"I have? Gohan still says I'm a weakling."  
  
"Yes well, that's just the way Gohan is." 18 put the scissors down and brushed Marron's hair out. "He's hard to understand. You'll get used to it one day."  
  
"I don't want to get used to it."  
  
18 sighed and put the brush down. She walked around and looked down at Marron.  
  
"Mom. . .Why do I have to learn all this fighting stuff? I don't get it. . .Why won't anyone explain it to me!?!?"  
  
"Marron. . .You'll understand some day."  
  
Marron got down from her chair and looked up at her mother. "I want to understand now!"  
  
"Marron. . ."  
  
Marron looked at her silently for a moment until she decided that her mother wasn't going to say anything. She looked at her for a second longer then ran to her room and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
18 sat down on one of the chairs at the dinning room table. ~You've had to grow up too fast. But things have to get easier for you. . .they just have to~  
  
~To be continued~ 


	5. You're Not So Bad

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt.  
  
  
  
"And you know what else? You're a cry baby."  
  
Marron looked at him with wide eyes, trying to hold her tears back.  
  
"See you're going to cry right now aren't you? Quit being so weak."  
  
Marron clenched her fists. "I'm not a cry baby. And I'm not weak!"  
  
"Prove it."  
  
She just glared at him.  
  
"Humph. Useless half breed."  
  
Marron growled fiercely. She hopped slightly and with a jabbing motion, hit Gohan in the jaw. Then she spun around in the air and slammed her heel into his ribs.  
  
Gohan smirked and grabbed her by the throat. "You've got guts kid but you shouldn't start fights with people that are far beyond your power."  
  
Marron put her hands around his, trying to break free.  
  
Gohan dropped her and crossed his arms. "Pathetic."  
  
~He's right. He's too strong for me~ Marron stood up slowly and lowered her head. ~I guess this is why I'm supposed to be training. . .So I can defend myself~  
  
"You gonna cry?"  
  
She looked up at him with a determined expression. "No."  
  
"Good. Emotions make you weak."  
  
". . .Yes. . .sir."  
  
"Hm?" He looked at her curiously. "Have you finally accepted me as your master?"  
  
". . .Yes."  
  
"It's about damn time. We've known each other for over a year now."  
  
Marron sat down and sighed.  
  
"Hey." Gohan kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know I'm tough on you but. . .You mean a lot to me kid. You remind me of myself when I was young."  
  
Marron looked at him with shock in her eyes. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah but-" he took his hand off her shoulder tapped the side of her head, "Don't let it go to your head. This doesn't change anything between us." He stood back up, put his index and middle finger to his forehead and vanished.  
  
Marron smiled and got to her feet. ~So he doesn't really hate me~ She used the same technique as him and vanished.  
  
*****  
  
Marron appeared in her living room. "Mom?"  
  
"You're home already?" 18 called from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah. But I'm going to bed so I can get up early tomorrow." Marron ran up the stairs without another word.  
  
"But what about dinner?!" 18 stepped back and looked out into the living room. "Marron?" She sighed and walked back to the counter. "Strange. She's never skipped dinner before."  
  
  
  
"Wow!" Marron shut her door and picked up the garment that was lying on her bed. It was an orange and blue training outfit, just like the one Gohan wore. "I guess Gohan put this here." She changed into the outfit and looked in her full-length mirror. "It's so light." She put her hair up into a ponytail and continued to look at herself. She couldn't help but think that she looked more like a warrior then she ever had before. "I'm. . .Going to train hard and make my mother and Gohan proud of me."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	6. School

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt or "Dude Where's My Car?"  
  
  
  
"But mom!" Marron whined. "I don't want to go to school! I have to train!"  
  
"Marron you're six years old now. You've been training for two years without worrying about anything else but now it's time for you to start school. Now I've already signed you up Marron. I told you a month ago that this was going to happen. Let's go home and change you into some more appropriate clothes."  
  
Marron turned around and looked up at Gohan. "Don't let her take me! I'll train extra hard!"  
  
Gohan sighed. "Stop whining brat. Go home and change."  
  
Marron crossed her arms, "No! You guys can't make-" but before she could finish, Gohan had grabbed her by the back of her orange training garment. "Hey! Put me down!"  
  
"It's only about a mile away from here." 18 told him. "Mrs. Wall's class."  
  
Gohan nodded and took off into the air, still holding onto Marron.  
  
"No! No! Let go of me!" Marron shrieked and punched and kicked at the air.  
  
Gohan ignored her and searched the area below. He saw a building with playground equipment nearby and dozens of children walking inside. He landed in front of the building and walked in, still holding Marron. Gohan opened the door to the office and looked inside. "Mrs. Wall's class?"  
  
"Down the hall, last room on the left." The secretary told him while pointing in the direction of which she was speaking.  
  
Gohan shut the door and carried Marron down the hall. "I'd calm down if I were you."  
  
"No! I don't want to go!"  
  
Gohan walked in and was greeted by a tall, blonde woman. "Hello." She smiled and glanced at Marron, uncertainly. "Are you this girl's father?"  
  
"Not really." Gohan set Marron down and walked out.  
  
Marron stopped yelling and looked around at all the staring faces. Blood rushed to her face and she looked down at the floor.  
  
Mrs. Wall kneeled down in front of Marron and smiled, "What's your name dear?"  
  
"Marron." The little girl told her quietly.  
  
"Marron. Why don't you go color with Timmy over there?" She led Marron over to a table where a little boy was sitting, drawing a bear. "Timmy, this is Marron."  
  
"Hewo." The little boy looked at Marron shyly.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down honey." Mrs. Wall told her.  
  
Marron did so.  
  
"Have fun." The teacher patted her on the head and walked away.  
  
Marron looked at the various crayons and pieces of paper scattered across the table. She picked up a blue crayon curiously. After a few minutes of observing it, she licked the tip of the crayon. She scrunched her face and threw it down on the table, "Eww!"  
  
"You don't lick it." Timmy told her.  
  
"Then what do you use it for?"  
  
"To colow. Like this." He held up his picture proudly. "Haven't you evew colowed befowe?"  
  
". . .No."  
  
"Oh. . .Why awe you dwessed so weid?"  
  
Marron looked down at her clothes and grasped a handful of orange material. "This isn't weird. You're the one that's dressed weird."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
"Uh huh!!!" Marron stood up and slammed her hands down on the table. "This is what true warriors wear!"  
  
"You weid."  
  
"I am not!!!"  
  
"Awe too!"  
  
"Am not!!!"  
  
"Awe too!"  
  
"That's it!" Marron clenched her fists, preparing for battle. "Let's settle this right here, right now."  
  
Timmy gave her a confused look. "Huh?"  
  
"Come on." Marron tapped the side of his arm with her hand.  
  
"Ow!" The little boy fell to the floor, cuddling his arm.  
  
"What's going on!" Mrs. Wall came running over to them. She kneeled beside Timmy then looked over at Marron. "What happened?"  
  
"He made me mad. I told him to fight me and then I just barely touched him and he fell over like the wimp he is."  
  
"Marron! Go sit in time out!"  
  
Marron blinked a few times with wide eyes. "Huh?"  
  
The teacher pointed to a corner, "Go stand over there with your nose in the corner until I'm ready to deal with you."  
  
Marron just looked at her, twice as confused as she had been only seconds ago. "Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Ok, but what's the purpose?"  
  
"Punishment." Mrs. Wall told her, beginning to become extremely irritated.  
  
"Punishment? That's not punishment. This is punishment." Marron pulled up her long blue sleeve and showed her a huge gash that she had received from Gohan only a day ago. After a few minutes of silence from every one in the room, Marron just shrugged and walked over to the corner.  
  
*****  
  
The bell rang and hundred of children flooded out of the school building. Marron walked out sadly, clutching a note in her hand. "Now what do I do?"  
  
*Beep Beep* "Hey brat!"  
  
Marron looked around then saw something unusual. "Gohan-san?" There was Gohan. In the parking lot, sitting in a black convertible. He was wearing sunglasses and black clothing.  
  
"Hop in."  
  
Marron walked up to the car and looked at Gohan oddly. "Since when have YOU had a car?"  
  
"Since today."  
  
"How did you get it?"  
  
"Um. . ." Gohan looked forward and put his hands on the wheel, "That's not important. Just get in."  
  
"Do you know how to use it?"  
  
"Just get in and stop asking so many damn questions."  
  
Marron nodded and got in.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay." Gohan started the engine and tore away.  
  
"So what have you been doing all day?"  
  
"Just chillin like a villain, waiting for you to get out of school."  
  
Marron giggled. "Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"Just excited I guess. I act weird when I'm happy."  
  
"What are you excited about?"  
  
"Well I'm getting my son back in a couple days."  
  
Marron's eyes widened. "You have a son?"  
  
"Yeah. You've never met him because he went to live with his mother a few months before you were born. He's decided he wants to live with me again."  
  
"Hmm. . ." Marron turned her head and looked at the scenery as they drove by. ~Wow. He actually has a kid. I guess this is going to mean even more changes~ Marron suddenly felt sick but she didn't quite know why.  
  
*Beep Beep* "Learn how to drive asshole!!!" A man shouted out of his window as he drove by.  
  
"What's with these people?" Gohan asked as he drove past a red light and then swerved from one lane to another.  
  
Marron just shrugged.  
  
Soon they came to a fast food, Chinese restaurant.  
  
~~~The following may seem familiar but it really happened and I thought it was funny so I put it in. . .wow, this is the first author note I've ever put in the middle of a fic. . .ok I'm done~~~  
  
Gohan pulled up to the drive-thru and began to place his order. "I'd like five orders of sesame chicken."  
  
"And then?" Asked the voice from the little black speaker.  
  
"Um. . .ten orders of the sweet and sour pork and twenty egg rolls." Gohan looked over at Marron, "You think that's enough to tide us over until dinner?"  
  
Marron nodded.  
  
"Ok." Gohan looked back at the speaker. "Alright, how much?"  
  
"And then?"  
  
Gohan sighed, "No, that's all we want."  
  
"Aaand theeen?"  
  
"No! There's no and then! That's all we want!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaannnnnndddd then?"  
  
"No and then!!!"  
  
Marron was in a fit of laughter at this point.  
  
"AAAANNNDDD TTTTHHHEEENNN!!!???!!!"  
  
"NO AND THEN!" Gohan punched the speaker.  
  
"Arrnn heeenn" The speaker set off a couple of sparks and then exploded.  
  
"Damn morons."  
  
Marron put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop herself from laughing anymore.  
  
Gohan drove up to the window and pulled out a wallet full of money.  
  
"Gohan-san? Where did you get all that money?"  
  
"Um. . .Forceful negotiations. . ."  
  
"Oh. . ." Marron blinked and gave him a confused look, ". . .huh?"  
  
*****  
  
"Alright kid, see you later." Gohan ruffled her hair and smiled.  
  
"Bye! Thanks for the food." Marron waved and hopped out of the car.  
  
"Yeah, no problem. See you tomorrow."  
  
She watched as he drove off and then took the note out of her pocket. She looked at it and sighed. "Oh well." She ripped it up and tossed it aside before walking into her house.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	7. Someone Like Me

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt  
  
  
  
"Marron! Where are you going!?" 18 yelled as she ran outside and watched her daughter fly away.  
  
Marron looked back and waved, "I'll be home by dinner!"  
  
18 put her hands on her hips, "That girl's going to give me grays."  
  
  
  
Soon, Marron landed in a meadow, covered in wild flowers. She looked around and sighed, "Gohan's never late." She sat down then laid back and looked up at the sky. Flowers swayed in the wind around her. The aroma was intoxicating and Marron started to fall asleep.  
  
"You know, it's bad to let your guard down."  
  
Marron's eyes snapped open but as soon as they did, she felt a sharp pain in her side. "Ah!" She rolled over and got to her feet. Standing in front of her was a young boy with a tail swinging behind him. Marron stood up straight and glared at him. "I don't know who you are but if it's a fight you want. . ." She balled her hands up into fists.  
  
Without hesitation, the boy flew at her and landed a punch on her face.  
  
Marron stumbled back a little then swung her arm around and hit him in the face as well.  
  
He tilted his head back slightly then looked at her and smirked, "That's more like it." To Marron's surprise, he transformed into super saiyan. He lunged at her and knocked her down to the ground. Marron tried to hit him but the boy took hold of each of her wrists and held her hands down at the sides of her head.  
  
Marron growled and transformed into her super saiyan-two form. She powered up rapidly, causing the boy to be thrown off of her. She flew towards him with her hands out and shouted, "Galactic doughnut!" A golden ring formed in front of her and made it's way around the boy. It went over his head and down to his waist then tightened itself on him, locking his arms down at his sides. Marron dusted off her hands, "That should teach you n-" Her eyes widened.  
  
The boy was forcing the ring off himself and finally it disappeared. "Nice try kid."  
  
Marron dashed towards him and the two began in an onslaught of fierce punches and kicks. After several minutes, Marron dogged one last kick then jumped back. "Maaaseenko!" She thrust her palms out towards him and released the tremendous wave of ki.  
  
The boy put his hand out and tried to hold the attack off but it got the best of him. After the wave dissipated, he fell to his knees and went back to his normal state. "You're good." He looked at her and smirked, "For a girl that is."  
  
Marron powered down and smirked as well. "You're pretty cocky if you ask me." She stooped down into a fighting stance, "But if you'd like to be beaten again then I'll gladly do the honor."  
  
The little boy stood up and brushed off, "You're too well spoken for your age. I guess aunty 18 taught you a lot."  
  
Marron's smug expression faded. "What did you just say?"  
  
He walked up to her and put his hand out, "Vegetto."  
  
Marron shook his hand uncertainly, "I'm M-"  
  
"Marron. I know. My dad told me a lot about you."  
  
". . .Who's your dad?" Marron thought she might know the answer to that but she couldn't be sure.  
  
"Gohan."  
  
Marron smiled brightly, "You're Gohan's son!"  
  
Vegetto laughed, "I see that nothing gets past you."  
  
Marron threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly, "I'm so glad to finally meet you!"  
  
Vegetto tensed up and looked completely baffled. His eyes wandered downward, "Where's your tail?"  
  
Marron let go and put a hand on her backside, "Gohan took it off a few days ago."  
  
"Why???"  
  
"Because he heard my mom complaining about hiding it so the kids at school wouldn't see."  
  
Vegetto looked even more shocked, "You have to go to school???"  
  
"Yes. . .Don't you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Marron crossed her arms, "Well that's not fair." She saw Vegetto sitting down and decided to sit down next to him. "So how old are you?"  
  
"Ten. You?"  
  
"Six."  
  
Vegetto looked at her. "Six!? You're only six?!"  
  
". . .yes."  
  
"Wow." Vegetto looked up at the sky. ~She certainly doesn't look her age. And I know she's a lot stronger then me. . .She was holding back earlier~  
  
A soft sigh escaped Marron's lips as she touched some wildflowers. "Why did you attack me without warning?"  
  
"Oh um. . .I was just testing you. My dad said you were strong. . .He was right."  
  
Marron stood up and brushed some lose strand of hair away from her face. "Well I'm not THAT strong."  
  
Vegetto got up as well and put his hand on her shoulder, "Don't underestimate your self."  
  
Marron turned around and looked at him kindly, "You're nice. I'm glad that there's another kid out there who's like me."  
  
Vegetto nodded. "Well I better get back home. I've got some training to do."  
  
"I'm guessing that Gohan just asked for me to come her so I could meet you."  
  
He winked then jumped up and flew away.  
  
~To be continued~ 


	8. Enter Miyu

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt  
  
  
  
Marron walked through the front door of her house and dropped her book bag on the ground. She saw her mother sitting on the couch next to another person. The two of them were talking in a light, cheerful tone. Marron walked up behind the couch and touched 18's shoulder lightly. "Hey mom."  
  
18 turned her head and smiled, "Marron there's someone I'd like you to meet."  
  
Marron walked to the side of the couch and hopped up onto the armrest. She glanced at the girl on the opposite side of her mother.  
  
"Miyu, this is my daughter Marron."  
  
The girl glanced at Marron. "Hello."  
  
"Hi." Marron looked into her strange yellow eyes uncertainly. She looked as if she were a young teenager but something about her made her seem much older.  
  
"I've known Miyu for a very long time." 18 glanced at Miyu, "Though I haven't seen her since before you were born."  
  
Miyu turned her head in the opposite direction, letting her long ponytail fall to the front of her shoulder. "I've been. . .busy."  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
Miyu looked back at her, "I have!"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh. Whatever you say."  
  
Miyu rolled here eyes.  
  
Marron looked at them both oddly. "Right well. . .I'm gonna go to Gohan's and train for a while. . .It was nice to meet you miss Miyu." She hopped down from the armrest and left.  
  
18 rubbed her head, waiting for Miyu to start.  
  
"Why is she going to Gohan's house to train???"  
  
"Because. . .Gohan's sorta. . .her master."  
  
Miyu stared at her blankly. "You're letting Gohan. . .THE Gohan. . .Train your daughter?"  
  
"Well what else was I supposed to do? Goku's gone. . .She's got saiyan blood, my training wouldn't be enough."  
  
Miyu sighed and nodded. "You know. . .Goku's not gonna be too happy with this arrangement."  
  
"I don't think he'll mind too much once he sees how strong she's gotten."  
  
"I hope you're right." Miyu got to her feet and looked down at 18. "I really must be going. I promise it won't be so long between visits from now on."  
  
"I'm going to hold you to your word." 18 got up and walked her to the door. "I've missed you. I'm very happy to have seen you again."  
  
They hugged each other and then Miyu opened the door. "I missed you too." She smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
*****  
  
"Yeah she looked kinda weird but my mom seemed to be very happy that she was there."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Um. . .Miyu or something like that."  
  
Vegetto perked up, "Miryeew! I haven't seen her since I was little!"  
  
Marron gave him a confused look, "I don't think that's her name."  
  
Vegetto laughed and ran his fingers through his wild, black hair. "I know. It is Miyu but I couldn't pronounce it the first time I tried to say her name and it seemed to get on her nerves so from that day on I never said it the right way."  
  
Marron smiled, "Oh, I see."  
  
The two of them were outside, sitting in a tall tree. Marron looked up at him from a lower branch. "So how would you say my name if you didn't know how to pronounce it?"  
  
Vegetto looked down at her. "Um. . .Moron?"  
  
"Hey!!!"  
  
"What?! It's true!"  
  
"Humph. . .Whatever Vegetable." Marron jumped down and landed on the ground gracefully. "You're just a big meany!" She crossed her arms and started walking away.  
  
Vegetto's eyes widened, "Hey wait!" He jumped down and chased after her, "Marron!" He grabbed her shoulders and stopped her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."  
  
Marron turned around with a huge smile on her face, "Got ya!"  
  
"Ack!" Vegetto fell back and closed his eyes.  
  
Marron giggled and nudged him with her foot. "Let's go get something to eat."  
  
". . ."  
  
". . .Vegetto?"  
  
". . ."  
  
Marron kneeled down beside him and shook his shoulder, "Get up, stop playing around."  
  
". . ."  
  
"Vegetto I'm serious!!!" Marron's eyes started to burn, "I'm sorry, I was just messing with you."  
  
Without opening his eyes, Vegetto quickly grabbed Marron's waist. He tossed her to the ground beside him and pinned her to the ground.  
  
Marron let out a small scream. "Vegetto! You idiot, you had me worried about you!!!" She pulled her wrists out of his grip and pushed him off.  
  
Vegetto was just laughing like crazy.  
  
Marron fixed her hair and glared down at him, "I give up."  
  
Vegetto got up and hugged her, "Aww, I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Now come on, I'm hungry."  
  
"Ok." He let go and Marron proceeded to smack him in the back of his head. "Ow!"  
  
"Now we're even."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	9. Waterfall

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt  
"Buggy, buggy, bug, bug, bug," Marron sang childishly as she followed a beetle on all fours. "Buggy, bu-" Marron suddenly bumped into something. She looked up and saw that Miyu was standing right in front of her. She quickly got up and dusted off her clothes, "Hello."  
  
"Come with me." Miyu turned and began to walk away.  
  
"Uh. . ." Marron blinked a few times, "Hey wait!" She hurried after Miyu. "Where are you going???"  
  
"Just keep up."  
  
Soon they arrived at their destination. It was a beautiful green area, a waterfall rushed down from a high cliff and spilled into a lake that stretched out far beyond their sight. Miyu slowly stepped into the lake and positioned herself directly below the rush of the waterfall. "Come here Marron."  
  
After pulling her shoes off, Marron hopped into the lake and approached Miyu.  
  
"Stand under the waterfall, next to me."  
  
Marron nodded and did as she was told. She glanced over at Miyu, who was standing there silently, with her eyes shut. The water continued to beat down on Marron's body as she stood there, not sure why Miyu had brought her to this place. She wanted to ask but she wasn't quite sure how. The whole thing seemed very unusual to her. "Um. . .Miss Miyu?"  
  
Without opening her eyes, Miyu responded, "Yes?"  
  
"Um. . .why. . .um. . ."  
  
Miyu interrupted, knowing what she was trying to ask. "I understand that Gohan is your master. I thought I'd take it upon myself to give you a bit of my own training that I know Gohan will overlook."  
  
". . .Oh." The band holding her hair up, slowly slipped off and her golden hair fell forward. Marron tried to push back the wet hair that covered her face but the water beating down on her made it impossible.  
  
"Don't worry about it, just stand still."  
  
". . ." Marron crossed her arms and closed her eyes. ~I don't know how much longer I can take this. . .It would help if she'd at least say something, I hate silence~  
  
Miyu smiled slightly at Marron's thoughts, "How are you holding up?"  
  
"I'm cold. . ."  
  
"Good."  
  
". . ."  
  
The two of them stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before Marron decided to speak up again. "Miss Miyu. . .I want to go home."  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"But I'm cold and hungry and my shoulders are starting to hurt really bad."  
  
"Marron, I know that it seems like everyone is being hard on you but we're doing it for your own good. Besides, I know that the stronger you get, the happier your dad will be when he returns."  
  
"You knew my dad?"  
  
"Of course. I knew your parents before they were married. . .Heck, I knew them when 18 hated your dad."  
  
"What was my dad like? Mom tells me he was a really good person but Gohan speaks only ill of him."  
  
"Well. . .When we first met, no one really liked him. Your mother was the first to see past his ways and befriend him. Gohan says bad things about Goku because he never liked him. He spent a long time just trying to over come your father and it was at that time that Gohan become the bitter man that you first knew. We all went through a lot together and Goku. . .well. . . Let's just say he went though some changes. Even so, your mother was always at his side." Miyu stopped for a second, remembering the betrayal she felt back then. ". . .Anyways, I think it was your mother that really changed him."  
  
"Really? She made him better?"  
  
"Yes. . .Like you've made Gohan better."  
  
"I made Gohan better?"  
  
"Yes, you have."  
  
Marron smiled, forgetting about her pain momentarily.  
  
After a while, Miyu stepped from under the waterfall and looked at Marron, "Alright, you can go home now."  
  
Marron got from under it and got out of the lake.  
  
"I want to do this again tomorrow, ok?"  
  
Marron was holding herself, shivering badly, "Ok."  
  
"Be here around noon."  
  
"K-k-kay." She moved one hand away from her body for a moment to move the hair out of her face. When she could see again she looked around to see that Miyu was no longer there. She grumbled softly and started walking home. "So. . .c-cold." The sun was beginning to set and a hint of the moon could be seen in the sky.  
  
"Sup chick?"  
  
Marron jumped slightly, being startled by the sudden voice. She looked up and saw Vegetto sitting in a tree. "Oh. . .hey. . ."  
  
Vegetto jumped down and looked at her, "What happened to you?" He looked down at her feet, "And why aren't you wearing shoes?"  
  
Marron looked down slowly, still shaking from the cold. "S-s-shoot. . .I knew I was forgetting s-something."  
  
"Whoa, hey how long have you been like that?"  
  
"All d-day." She started walking again, "I'm j-j-just going home n-now."  
  
"Hey." Vegetto grabbed her shoulder, "You don't expect me to let you go like that do you?" He pulled his jacket off and draped it over her then scooped her up into his arms. "I'll take you home."  
  
Marron sniffled quietly, "You don't have to, I'm almost there."  
  
"It's still about a mile away and there's no way I'm letting you go in your condition." He started walking with her in his arms afraid that if he were to fly, the wind would make her even colder.  
  
Marron leaned the side of her head against his chest and closed her eyes, "Thank you. . ."  
  
He smiled down at her, "It's no problem."  
  
~To be continued~ 


	10. They Grow Up So Quickly

Alternate Universe, Marron's Journey  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own anything associated with Dragonball/z/gt  
"How much longer are you going to have to keep this up?"  
  
"I don't know." Marron put a towel over her head and began to dry off her hair. "It's not that bad anymore and today she had me beating on this huge boulder as well."  
  
Vegetto pulled the towel up over her face a little. "Look, your nose is all red."  
  
"I have a cold. It's no big deal."  
  
"I know Miyu means well but I don't think she's paying attention to your other needs."  
  
"What other needs?"  
  
"Well. . ." He poked the tip of her nose gently, "Your health. . .Fun. . .Time to yourself and with those that you love. . .and I suppose contact."  
  
Marron pulled the towel off her head and let it drape over her shoulders. "Contact?"  
  
"Yeah, you know. . ." Vegetto took her hand into his and rubbed it lightly. "Touch."  
  
"Is that a need?"  
  
"Sure it is." He let go of her and smiled, "And there's also rest, can't forget that."  
  
"I know what you're getting at. . .I'm not tired."  
  
Vegetto lifted her up by the waist and set her down on her bed then carefully took her shoes off and set them down.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He took the towel off of her and set it on the ground next to her shoes. "You're going to rest whether you like it or not."  
  
"Vegetto. . ."  
  
He got up on the bed and pulled her to the top then draped the blankets over her.  
  
"I'm just going to get back up."  
  
Vegetto looked down at her. "Not if I don't let you." He laid down next to her.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair."  
  
"Go to sleep and I'll leave."  
  
". . ."  
  
Vegetto put his arm over her and used his other hand to push some wet hair away from her face. "Close your eyes and relax. . ."  
  
Marron sighed and slowly closed her eyes. "This isn't going to work. I'm not tired."  
  
"Once you get warm and lay there for a while, you will be."  
  
"But I'm still cold."  
  
Vegetto pulled the blanket up further on her. He then pulled Marron towards him and held her body close to his.  
  
". . .You don't have to stay. . ."  
  
Vegetto just held her, not saying a word. The minutes passed by, he felt her body relax slightly and watched as her breathing slowed down. "Marron?" There was no reply. "That didn't take long." He smiled at her and slowly got out of the bed, being careful not to wake her. He left her room quietly and went downstairs.  
  
18 was in the kitchen, standing in front of the oven.  
  
Vegetto walked into the kitchen casually. "Hello my favoritist aunty."  
  
18 turned and glanced at him. "Yes I made dinner for you. Sit down, it'll be done in a second."  
  
He sat down at the table, "You know me too well."  
  
18 set a plate full of food in front of him then set another one, with less food, at the spot opposite of him and sat down. "So where's Marron?"  
  
"She's in her room sleeping. I think she's getting sick so you should probably keep her home tomorrow." He began inhaling the food in front of him.  
  
18 gave him and odd look, "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." She chewed on some rice, looking at the eleven year old thoughtfully.  
  
Vegetto gobbled up the rest of the food and rubbed his stomach. "Whoo! Thanks, that was good."  
  
"Vegetto?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm going to ask a personal question and I want you to tell me the truth."  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Ok. . ."  
  
"Have you hit puberty?"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Vegetto crossed his arms and looked down at the table as if trying to figure something out. "I don't think I know anyone named puberty."  
  
18 coughed, choking on her food slightly. She rubbed her neck a little and gave him an awkward smile, "Never mind."  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine." ~I guess I don't have to worry about keeping him away from Marron quite yet~  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"I can't believe he fell for it." Marron rolled her eyes as she brushed out her slightly damp hair. While 18 and Vegetto were downstairs talking, she had taken a shower and changed into a nightgown. She set her brush down and walked to the window, pulling the curtain aside. She saw Vegetto walking out of the house before flying out of sight. Her mother shut the door, the light from inside faded from Marron's view. She walked downstairs and found 18 in the living room. "Hey mom."  
  
"Marron, honey, I thought you were asleep."  
  
"Oh um. . .Yeah I was but I couldn't stay asleep in wet clothes."  
  
"Oh alright. . .Why don't you sit down and talk to me for a while hun."  
  
"Ok." Marron sat down on the couch next to her mother, feeling a bit curious. "Look, if this is about me skipping school. . .It's Miyu's fault."  
  
"No, this isn't about that. How have you been, I barely even see you anymore."  
  
"Oh. . .I'm ok. Been training and hanging out with Vegetto mostly."  
  
"Vegetto's a nice boy."  
  
"He's my best friend."  
  
18 smiled at her daughter, "I remember when I used to take care of him all the time when he was little. I was jealous of Gohan because he had a child and I didn't. But now-" She picked Marron up and sat her on her lap, "I have the best daughter that any one could ask for."  
  
"Aw, mom." This made Marron feel a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Marron."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I think it's time we had a little talk."  
  
Marron looked at 18 curiously. "We are talking."  
  
"I had a particular topic in mind."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I think it's time we had a talk about boys and girls."  
  
~To be continued~ 


End file.
